Protein
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Kalau ingin punya anak yang pintar, maka makanlah banyak makanan yang mengandung protein. Masalahnya Sakura tidak mau memakan makanan berprotein itu. Jadi, apa cara yang akan dipakai Sasuke? Special request by Nne Kishida. Mind to RnR?


**This fic special request bye Nne Kishida a.k.a Reinna Mirei**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : OOC, AU, lemon straight, eksplisit

Genre : Romance/Family

Pair : SasuSaku

**.**

**.**

**PROTEIN**

**

* * *

**

"Harus berapa kali kubilang Sasuke-kun? Aku benci daging!" ketus seorang gadis manis berambut _soft pink _bernama Haruno Sakura ah salah, Uchiha Sakura. Ya, tak perlu ditanya dialah sang istri Uchiha bungsu alias Uchiha Sasuke.

Mendengar penolakan istrinya atas menu makanan yang dia berikan, membuat pemuda berambut raven itu memutar bola matanya bosan, "Hn, aku bisa mengerti kalau kau hanya membenci daging. Tapi masalahnya kau membenci SEMUA jenis makanan yang mengandung protein," celetuk sang suami sambil menghela nafasnya, "dan harusnya kau tahu, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu,"

"Aku tahu kok!" balas Sakura cepat-cepat seraya menarik kursi di samping suaminya dan mendudukinya, "Tapi tetap saja, gimana gitu euuuuh! Melihatnya saja aku sudah mau muntah!" ujar Sakura yang menjulurkan lidahnya dan memasang mimik wajah seolah jijik. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Dasar vegetarian," sindir Sasuke dan berjalan meninggalkan istrinya yang tengah sibuk mengomel.

Sang Uchiha bungsu kembali menghela nafas. Setelah lumayan menguras tenaga hanya untuk berdebat dengan istrinya yang keras kepala itu, dia memasuki kamarnya dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur berukuran king size. Sasuke memandang langit-langit kamarnya dan perlahan tapi pasti dia menutup kedua bola mata onyxnya. Berusaha berpikir keras supaya sang istri mau memakan makanan berprotein yang pada umumnya dibenci oleh para vegetarian seperti Sakura.

"Sial, padahal protein sangat bagus untuk anak yang dia kandung nanti," gusar Sasuke—masih tetap menutup mata—seraya mengacak-acak rambut raven biru donker miliknya, "kalau anakku pintar kan dia juga yang untung," celetuknya lagi.

Berkali-kali Sasuke mengubah posisi tidurannya di atas kasur. Otak jeniusnya masih berputar keras mencari ide. Hingga kini ke sekian kalinya dia membuka mata memperlihatkan mata hitam onyx segelap batu osidian itu, Sasuke terduduk seakan dia teringat sesuatu. Detik berikutnya dia menyeringai penuh arti dan berjalan menuju satu-satunya lemari kecil di sudut kamarnya dan membuka lemari itu dengan kunci yang hanya dia punya. Setelah Sasuke mengambil sesuatu di sana, dia segera tersenyum penuh arti dan berjalan keluar kamar.

**#**

Sasuke berjalan perlahan menuju meja makan, di mana Sakura kini tengah memakan makanan khas miliknya. Di piring Sakura yang terlihat hanya daun selada, nasi secukupnya dan kangkung. Sementara mangkuk di samping piringnya hanya berisi sop jagung dengan beberapa daun bawang.

Sasuke kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau tidak makan daging, ikan, telor atau semacamnya kau akan benar-benar sakit, bodoh," gerutu Sasuke. Mendengar suara bariton suami kesayangannya, membuat gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ufh, Sossuke-kunh," ucap Sakura dengan mulut penuhnya karena masih mengunyah makanan. Sasuke mendelik, "Telan makananmu baru bicara!" perintahnya penuh wibawa. Membuat Sakura mengangguk dan cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya.

Sasuke masih dengan sabar menunggu istrinya menghabiskan makan dan setelah itu duduk di ruang keluarga untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya. Setelah Sakura keluar, kini Sasuke bergerak menuju dapur dan menyiapkan berbagai macam makanan seperti ayam dan ikan goreng, telur ceplok, terakhir dia memesan sushi berisi daging kepiting dan ikan salmon pada restoran sushi terdekat. Setelah merasa semuanya beres, dengan diam-diam Sasuke membawa makanan itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sekarang tinggal 'memancing' Sakura

"Hei Sakura," panggil Sasuke seraya melompat ke atas sofa dan mendekati istrinya yang terpaku pada acara infotaiment di depannya, "sepertinya kau senggang." lanjut Sasuke lagi sambil mendekati cuping telinga istrinya.

"Ngh Sasuke, hentikan!" Sakura segera mendorong tubuh suaminya begitu dirasanya Sasuke mulai mencium-cium telinganya, "Lihat, Karin si artis tenar itu katanya mau cerai lagi," ucap gadis yang gila infotaiment dan gosip itu dengan penuh antusias.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, "Peduli amat dia mau cerai atau jungkir balik di depan umum juga," Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang saja, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tersentak. Dia sangat hafal peringai suami mesumnya yang satu itu. Kalau Uchiha Sasuke sudah menyebut 'Sakura-chan', pasti sedang ada yang diinginkannya. Dengan kesal gadis itu menoleh dan menatap Sasuke tajam, "Kalau Sasuke-kun menyuruhku memakan daging-daging menjijikkan itu, maaf saja aku tidak akan mau!" celetuk Sakura seraya membuang muka. Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan mencium leher jenjang istrinya.

"Hn, benarkah?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang benar-benar dibuat menggoda. Ditambah tangan kanannya yang kekar kini merambat dari atas ke bawah—menyentuh semua yang berada di jalurnya menuju pusat. Membuat Sakura sedikit bergidik, "Tapi aku tidak yakin, kau akan menolaknya." Bisiknya seraya menyelipkan tangannya di balik _hot pants _Sakura.

"Ssh, Sasuke-kun! Jangan sekarang," pinta Sakura yang masih berusaha menahan Sasuke untuk tidak menyentuh pusat sebelum dia sendiri terbawa ke dalam permainan. Yah, karena Sakura sendiri sadar—kalau dia sudah terjebak ke dalam dunia Sasuke, maka dia tidak akan bisa naik ke atas lagi sampai suaminya itu membebaskannya. Itu pun jika memang dia ingin dilepaskan, sebab kenyataannya Sakura sendiri lha yang menginginkan untuk masuk jauh lebih ke dalam—keuntungan tersendiri bagi Sasuke.

"Tapi aku ingin sekarang," Sasuke memasukkan jempolnya ke dalam liang yang belum sepenuhnya basah itu membuat Sakura sedikit merintih, "lagipula dengan ini, tujuanku akan semakin tercapai," Sasuke kembali menyeringai hingga Sakura menelan ludahnya.

"Tu-Tujuan ap—Ah!" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas begitu Sasuke mengelus-ngelus bulu kewanitaannya hingga tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Melihat itu, Sasuke tertawa pelan. Dengan tangan kirinya, dia memegang remote dan mematikan Tv di depan mereka. Sasuke mencium pipi istrinya sekilas sebelum berkata...

"Ayo, kita bermain,"

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Sah-Sasuke-kunh," Sakura kembali mendesah saat Sasuke begitu memanjakan dirinya. Sejak di ruang tengah tadi, kini Sasuke sudah memindahkan istrinya yang telanjang sepenuhnya itu ke dalam kamar mereka.

Sasuke menciumi tubuh istrinya, memberi tanda kemerahan di setiap jalur yang ia lewati. Meraba setiap bagian, meremas buah dada istrinya yang juga sudah tegak karena ulahnya. Terlihat Sakura memekik dan Sasuke mengerti. Dengan seringai mesum khas miliknya, Sasuke melirik vibrator dan sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti penjepit besi—yang menjepit klitorisnya—itu sepertinya berhasil membuat Sakura klimaks untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya cukup." Sasuke menarik penjepit klitoris dan vibrator itu. Memang Sakura merasa lega, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia merasa kosong. Sepertinya ada yang kurang, "Nah, sekarang makan sushi dulu. Di sushi ini ada daging ikan salmon dan telur ikan, proteinnya bagus," ucap Sasuke sambil menyuapi sang istri.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Sasuke-kun, aku... mau..." yap, akhirnya sekarang Sakura mengerti. Alasan mengapa dari tadi dia merasa ada yang kurang adalah karena Sasuke sama sekali belum memasuki dirinya, "Sasuke-kun..."

"Tidak tidak, makan daging dulu," paksa Sasuke seraya memberikan piring yang di atasnya ada sekitar empat sushi. Sakura berusaha menggeleng sekencang yang ia bisa, mengingat tenaganya sudah terkuras habis gara-gara vibrator menyebalkan itu, melihatnya Sasuke mendengus pelan, "huh, kau memang menyebalkan."

Masih dengan terengah-engah, Sakura melirik Sasuke yang menghampiri laci di sudut kamar dan mengambil sesuatu, "Kebetulan, kemarin aku banyak membeli 'mainan', kau bisa mencobanya satu satu," ujarnya dengan santai. Tanpa menggubris protes dari Sakura, Sasuke langsung menunjukkan boneka Teddy Bear yang anehnya bagian tangannya seperti berbentol-bentol dan err kelewat panjang namun tetap berbulu, "lucu kan?" tanya Sasuke berbasa-basi.

Sakura merengut kesal tanpa berniat menjawab Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja laki-laki itu melanjutkan aksinya, dia mengangkangkan kaki Sakura dan menaruh boneka Teddy di tengahnya—tepat di depan liang Sakura, "Mari kita lihat betapa lucunya mainan ini," Sasuke menyeringai dan tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, pemuda berambut raven itu menekan tombol ON di belakang boneka itu.

"Ngh! Ah ah..." Sakura mendesah kencang saat boneka Teddy yang lucu, innocent, dan polos itu menggetarkan tangannya yang berbulu tepat di depan liang Sakura tanpa memasukkannya. Sasuke berinisiatif membantu boneka Teddy yang watados itu, dimasukkannya tangan Teddy yang panjang ke dalam liang istrinya. Panjang, berbulu, dan dengan beberapa bentolan yang lama-lama menyerupai urat. Tangan Teddy bergetar dan berputar-putar di dalam liang wanita itu, "ah oh aaaaaaahhh!"

Tangan terikat di tiang tempat tidur dan posisinya yang duduk di atas bantal, lumayan mempersempit ruang lingkup Sakura. Dengan cueknya, Sasuke hanya duduk di pojokan kamar sambil memperhatikan tubuh polos istrinya bermandikan peluh dan menggelinjang liar menyebabkan sprei kasur mereka berantakan. Sasuke sendiri yang hanya memakai celana jeans panjang dan telanjang dada sesekali tertawa kecil mendengar desahan istrinya, tak ayal dia menyeruput teh untuk menikmatinya.

"Sasuh... ah ah..." Sasuke mengerti tanda itu. Dan sebelum istrinya sempat mencapai klimaks lagi, laki-laki itu langsung menarik tangan Teddy yang masih berputar-putar, "akh! Saskey-kun!" erang Sakura dengan wajah memerah. Uh, rasanya Sakura seperti tersiksa karena tidak bisa melepaskan hasratnya.

"Ayo makan dulu," perintah Sasuke lagi dengan wajah mengintimidasi, "kau tidak mau begini terus kan?" ucap suami (tengil) itu seraya menyuapkan salah satu sushi dengan sumpit.

Tapi Sakura hanya menggigit dengan satu gigitan itu pun sangat sedikit bahkan daging ikan salmon atau daging kepitingnya tidak sampai termakan. Sepertinya dia masih tidak rela, "Oh baiklah," Sasuke memutar bola mata onyxnya dengan bosan, "sepertinya istriku yang keras kepala ini memang ingin memakai cara yang sedikit keras," dan kini pemuda berambut raven itu kembali menyeringai dan mengambil sesuatu semacam tentakel.

"Ah, itu..."

Tentakel yang ada di tangan Sasuke itu sangat kenyal seperti jelly. Di pusatnya ada bola yang diselimuti jelly dan sisi-sisi panjang lainnya itulah yang merupakan tentakel—entah untuk apa. Sekali lagi, Sasuke menaruh bola yang diselimuti jelly berserta tentakel-tentakelnya itu di depan liang Sakura. Untuk kali ini, Sasuke turut ikut andil. Pemuda berambut biru donker itu menyelip di antara punggung dan tangan istrinya yang terikat. Sasuke menahan tubuhnya di atas kakinya yang tertekuk jangan sampai dia menindih kedua tangan Sakura.

Setelah beres, Sasuke menekan tombol di dalam saku celananya dan itu sukses membuat bola jelly itu berputar. Sakura mendesah kencang, apalagi begitu bola tentakel itu dengan otomatis mengumpulkan semua tentakelnya yang tersebar membentuk kesatuan melonjong. Reflek, Sakura memposisikan dirinya sebaik mungkin agar tentakel yang berkumpul itu bisa memasuki dirinya. Ditambah, Sasuke yang ternyata tadi sibuk menyempilkan diri kini memajukan tangannya, meremas buah dada istrinya dari belakang.

"Ah uh... aaah ngh oh uuh," benar-benar memabukkan. Sasuke tak henti-hentinya menciumi dan sesekali menggigit leher puti istrinya hingga memunculkan bercak-bercak merah sebagai tanda. Sementara di bawah, jelly yang kenyal itu menyentuh titik yang membuat Sakura ingin melayang dan bolanya tak hentinya bergulir maju mundur.

Wanita berambut _soft pink _itu bisa merasakan tentakel sedikit demi sedikit menyebar-nyebar di dalam tubuhnya. Membuat semua sisi labianya tersentuh, rasanya seperti tersetrum listrik kenikmatan, "Sas... Sas aaaah!"

"Ups, tunggu," dengan cepat, Sasuke menekan tombol di dalam sakunya. Dan lagi-lagi, Sakura tidak bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya, "makan dulu." Dengan senyum tipis khas miliknya yang menyebalkan, Sasuke mengambil piring yang di atasnya terdapat sushi lagi, "kali ini, karena masih awal aku akan berbaik hati. Untuk sementara kau belajar makan sushi dulu,"

"Sasuke..."

"Oh ayolah, kau ingin tersiksa terus?" bujuk Sasuke. Dengan lembut, Sasuke mencium bahu mungil istrinya dan melepaskan ikatan di tangan wanita itu, "makanlah," setelah menaruh piring di atas paha Sakura, Sasuke turun dari kasur dan duduk di kursi pojokan.

Sasuke menatap istrinya yang masih mengamati sushi itu seolah berpikir akan memakannya atau tidak. Pemuda berambut biru donker itu mendengus, dia melirik celana jeansnya yang sedari tadi sudah sangat ketat. Sebenarnya sudah sedari awal, Sasuke merasa miliknya berdiri dan menegang berkali-kali setiap mendengar desahan istrinya itu. Uchiha bungsu itu menyelipkan tangannya di balik celana jeansnya dan meremas juga sesekali mengocok miliknya itu. Laki-laki itu terlihat melenguh pelan, berkali-kali dia menahan untuk tidak mengerang lebih keras, setidaknya sampai Sakura menyelesaikan makanannya dan siap melayaninya.

"Khh... sssh..." sebelah tangan Sasuke mencengkram sofa kecil di bawahnya, mencoba bertahan. Dia melirik Sakura yang masih memakan—tunggu, sushinya sudah berkurang satu. Baguslah.

"Ayo hhh, makanh lebih banyak..." engah Sasuke. Tangannya masih tidak bisa berhenti mengocok di bawah sana. Sakura sesaat menatapnya heran, tapi setelah itu dia kembali dalam ritual makannya.

Sasuke berkali-kali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tidak mau sampai mengganggu acara makan protein istrinya. Sasuke tersenyum senang melihat Sakura langsung memakan satu sushi dalam sekali lahap. Hebat. Dan menit-menit berikutnya, gantian Sasuke yang tersika. Berkali-kali sudah dia mengeluarkan precumnya, tapi Sakura belum juga selesai makan. Sakura makan dengan sangat lambat, terlihat sekali dia masih tidak ikhlas memakan daging-daging berprotein itu. Padahal jelas, protein sangat bagus untuk membuat otak anak mereka jadi encer sesuai harapan. Dan begitu gigitan terakhir Sakura habis, Sasuke benar-benar merasa surga ada di depannya sekarang.

"Selesai nih Sasuke-kun!" gerutu Sakura sambil menaruh piringnya di atas meja. Wajahnya tetap merengut kesal seperti di awal, dan tak ayal sesekali Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya seperti jijik setelah memakan sushi itu. Sakura yang kesal selalu menggembungkan pipinya, ditambah ada beberapa nasi yang menempel di pipinya. Bahkan liang itu terlihat berkedut-kedut, siap dimasuki. Sakura benar-benar terlihat lezat sekarang di mata Sasuke.

Sasuke masih bertahan, karena Sakura baru selesai makan. Bisa-bisa di tengah nanti istrinya muntah, "Nih, minum air dulu," ucapnya dengan mempertahankan wajah stoicnya. Sakura menurut, dan langsung meminumnya habis. Sementara Sasuke mulai membuka resleting celana jeansnya yang sudah semakin tidak nyaman.

Satu menit, dua menit, lima menit, sepuluh menit. Sasuke sudah cukup menunggu, dia segera menurunkan celananya. Tentu saja Sakura melotot melihat itu, "Sasuke—kyaaaa!"

Dan detik berikutnya ranjang yang tadi sudah mulai tenang itu kembali berderit. Dan kali ini dikarenakan dua pasang manusia bergumul di atasnya. Laki-laki yang terus menahan nafsunya pasti akan beringas di akhir, begitu pula Sasuke. Pemuda itu melempar tentakel jelly yang tadi menutupi liang istrinya dan dengan segera dia memasukkan miliknya sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun! Oh! Aaaaaah!" semua terasa begitu lepas sekarang, Sakura yang sedari tadi terus-terusan ditahan hasratnya, kini klimaks berkali-kali. Sasuke jauh lebih liar, kasar, besar, agresif, panas dan memuaskan dibanding mainan-mainan tadi.

Laki-laki itu terus memaju mundurkan tubuhnya. Mengeluarkan semua yang dari tadi dia tahan. Dan desahan menggema di apartemen ini. Sesekali dia memakan daging ayam di mulutnya dan dipindahkan ke mulut Sakura agar istrinya itu memakannya. Terus begitu, semua makanan berprotein Sasuke masukkan ke dalam mulutnya untuk dipindahkan. Diam-diam Sasuke bersyukur dalam hati. Karena bisa menemukan cara yang begitu mudah agar istrinya mau memakan protein.

Ckckck

Untuk malam ini pun, kelelahan Sakura meningkat dua kali lipat...

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Udah lama saya nggak buat lemon lho wahahaha #bangga #dilempar Semoga kalian suka ya minna-san, biar pun nggak hot atau semacamnya lha wohoho #tengil #plakplak

Dan untuk kak Nne semoga suka ya~ Berkat infomu yang memberitahuku bahwa **protein bisa membuat anak yang dikandung jadi pintar**. Aku jadi dapet ide bejat ini xD

Dan masalah sex toy err no comment deh, lagipula saya ngarang semua tuh bentuknya ==v

Mind to Review, please? :)


End file.
